Written with love
by Godess of Dark
Summary: Harrry beats voldemorts but is thrown into a coma after the back lash throws him into the wall hermione ron and draco write him letters about just life in general. Full summary inside. one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Draco, Ron, or Hermione. They belong to J.k. Rowling.

Summary: (SLASH HP/DM) the war is over the light won with Harry and Draco fighting side by side. But now Harry is in a coma and Draco, Hermione and Ron are writing him notes about what's happening while he's gone. This is not the greatest, but it gave me something to do while I was bored and I thought I'd post it. I kind of like it even though it's sloppy and thrown together, what do you think.

** What's being written. **

'**What's being thought.'**

"**What's being said."**

_Italics are what Harry is thinking while in his 'state'_

**Harry**

'_I see colors and lights and Draco, he's my soul mate, my life. He is the reason for my whole existence. I remember everything clearly, but I just can't wake up.'_

'_I hear Hermione talking to me, I can't bring myself to respond. Ron wont come in, he's afraid to see me the way I am.'_

**Draco**

Dear Harry,

This is for you when you get up. Not IF you get up when you get up. You are the strongest person I know and I remember when we were in Hogwarts. I am so scared right now Harry, please come back to me.

**Hermione**

Dear Harry,

We've been friends since first year, and I can't lose you now, I know we can make it through this. Ron's afraid to go in and see you, he thinks you might… you know. He's really scared Harry and Draco and I are too. He loves you a lot Harry and he's waiting for you. Please wake up, we want you back.

**Ron**

Hey mate,

I don't know if you remember, but you did it, you beat Voldemort. I was there I saw you both throw the killing curse at each other at the same time. Yours was stronger, it killed him. The backlash from the spell hit you and threw you into a wall though, that's why we're in here waiting for you to wake up.

**Harry **

_'I heard Draco today, I felt his hand on mine. He was crying, I wanted to tell him that I was alright that I love him, but I know he can't hear me.'_

_'I want to wake up to be with them all again, to have Draco wrap his arms around me, and have Ron beat me at wizards chest, I even want to hear Hermione's know-it-all-ism.' _

_'I think I might be crying, I don't know though maybe I am getting close to waking up, I hope I am.'_

**Hermione**

Poor Draco looks like someone ran over his dog, I guess all of us do. I think Draco may be getting sick from eating all this hospital food. I may take him out for dinner later so he can have something real.

We've been sleeping in these chairs ever since we got here. Draco got smart and transfigured one into a bed. I think I might try that. I think we may need to go home soon and sleep in a real bed and eat real food and change our clothes. We've been spelling them clean and they are beginning to fall apart. I can't wait until you wake up.

**Draco **

Remember in 2nd year when we began that dueling club with that knuckle-brained self-absorbed teacher? You got really angry at me after I sent that snake after you…I am sorry, I think I owe you about 1 billion more of those. I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm sorry, I'm sorryI'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I hope ten will do for now though or else my fingers may fall off.

I know that I was a self-absorbed prick to you and Hermione and Weasly. That's just another thing that I'm sorry for.

We're waiting for you love. Come back to us soon.

**Ron**

Draco looks kind of bad, I think Hermione's going to take us home tonight so we can actually sleep. You're pretty lucky mate…well I guess not but at least you can't hear all the screams. I'll have nightmares for a week after we get out of here.

Mione and I are waiting till you get better, then we'll have our wedding. You and Draco make a great couple. I'm really sorry I didn't see that early. He's not that bad, he did fight along side you.

**Draco **

Well love, Hermione and I went out to dinner tonight, I couldn't hold a decent conversation with her, and I kept bringing your condition up. We are going to go home tonight so that we can get a decent meal (hospital food doesn't agree with me much), and get a good nights sleep. We'll be back as soon as we can in the morning she said.

3rd person p.o.v.

The three were going to the burrow for the night. Draco really didn't want to stating that he was perfectly fine staying with Harry.

"I shouldn't be so hard on you Ron," Draco said quietly, "You did lose Fred, Percy, Ginny, your Dad, and Bill."

Ron just nodded, "It's alright mal…Draco." Ron mumbled, "It's not your fault you were pressured into it, I wish I would've seen it earlier."

Hermione's eyes were shining as they walked to the burrows front door. 'I'm glad they've gotten over this thing that they've had going.' She thought knocking on the front door.

The three walked in ushered by Molly who as always complained how thin they looked. This time they blamed it on the hospital food.

Draco

We had some fun while we were at Ron's house, we played chess and some muggle game called Trouble. I didn't think it was that great though… Hermione cried a bit, but so did I so I guess it didn't matter. I ate so much I do believe I got fatter… would you still love me if I were fat Harry? I remember when we had to do that project about childbirth and we put that fake stomach on. You told me I looked beautiful. I went in to see you today, you had tears on your cheeks and the doctor said you were improving… my smile could've blinded someone. You're close to coming back to us love. After everyone is caught up again we can hide away for a little while and do whatever we want.

Harry

_'I can feel my eye lids getting a little less heavy and the lights are going away. I can hear singing. I'll ask about it when I get up, I know its going to be really soon.'_

_'I heard Hermione talking to the doctor, he said I was progressing fast. I should be up in a week two at the most. He told her not to get her hopes to high, I know I can make it though I just do.'_

_**Ron**_

The doctors say you'll be up soon I'm glad. I know you'll be up soon you're strong. I really don't know what to say anymore even though we don't write that much. Nothing really has happened these past three weeks. We've been here, or The Burrow. We were playing cards (Draco and I) and he totally kicked my ass. Never let him say he sucks at blackjack because I assure you he will win.

See you soon mate

Ron

**Hermione**

Draco is looking a heck of a lot better now. He actually didn't yell at the poor brown haired nurse that gives him coffee every morning. HE actually smiled at her isn't that amazing. We should be seeing you in about three days according to the doctors and all the potions they've been shoving into your system.

Love

Hermione

**Draco**

This is the last letter to be written Hermione said then we're going to bunch them up and give them to you when you get up. We're going to the burrow tonight coming back super early, you're going to be awake soon love, remember our first kiss? We were in the locker rooms. It was sweet and innocent, kind of like you. I miss you my love, my life, my baby. I know I've changed a lot. And we will change more as we go through this life. I can't wait to see you. I remember when I asked you to go out with me, I really thought you would say no, but you didn't, thank you for giving me a chance.

I will love you always.

Draco

3rd person p.o.v.

Just as the three left the hospital Hermione remembered that she had forgotten her purse and they had to apperate back.

"I don't want the letters stolen." She said. "We have to go back and get them." She added.

They turned and quickly walked back down the street to the hospital. Hermione walked over to the chair that she was sitting in and plucked the purse from underneath it.

A nurse ran over to her, "Are you here waiting for Harry Potter to wake up?" she asked excitedly.

Draco ran over, "What happened to Harry?" He breathed out worriedly grabbing the nurse's arm.

She looked at the three and smiled, "Harry Potter is awake, he's asking for someone named… bunny?" She said uncertainly.

Draco blushed to the root of his hair, "That's me," he said breaking into a grin, "He's awake!" with that he kissed the nurse on the cheek and ran to the room where Harry had been for the past month.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, "Bunny?" He called, "You told me you'd never leave. Where are you?"

Draco rushed into the room and took out a serving tray on the way to Harry's side. "I'm here baby, I'll always be here." He said quietly grasping his hand.

Harry smiled, "where's Ron and Mione?" he asked softly looking around the hospital room.

Hermione stepped in, "Present." She called smiling dragging Ron behind her.

Harry looked sadly at Ron, "You never came in to see me." He said quietly, "What were you so worried about?"

Ron looked slightly embarrassed, "I couldn't even bring myself to look in your door. I was afraid you would die while I was in the room, I've seen enough people I love die in front off my face." He said painfully.

"I understand Ron, I would be afraid too." Harry said giving Ron his famous smile, he turned to look at Hermione, "I could hear every word you guys said. And I could feel everything it was just like not being able to move or talk and having my eyes glued shut or something."

Hermione nodded, "So do you feel like normal Harry now?" she asked him hopefully.

Harry nodded in return, "I just want to go home," He said, "and spend time with my two best friends, and my boyfriend." His eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

Hermione laughed and turned to Ron, "I think we should avoid the house for a couple weeks," she said knowingly, "These two are going to be shagging like bunnies."

Draco gasped and blushed down to the roots of his hair. Harry smiled at Hermione and pulled Draco into his arms and gave him a searing kiss.

"I'm glad you're still with me Harry," Draco said, "Now I think we should take Hermione's words into a literal meaning and go home." He added smirking.

"I second that motion." Harry said gleefully.

Within an hour they were out of the place that had been their home for the last month and back to their homes.

"I love you with all my heart and soul Harry Potter and if you ever do anything like that again I will personally kill you." Draco said kissing the emerald eyed boy softly.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, "You wouldn't be able to kill me Ko." Harry said laying down on his side and facing his boyfriend. "Cause you aint ever had nobody show you all the things that I can show you or the special way you feel when I hold you, we gonna always be together baby that's what I told you and you best believe it cuz you aint never had nobody do you like me." He sang with great difficultly at tweaking the words.

Draco laughed cuddling close to his boyfriend and laying his head on his chest. "I wouldn't be able to kill you because I love you more then anything," Draco said, "but that doesn't mean someone else won't for me."

Harry thought about that, "You'd have to find a muggle, not many wizards want to kill me anymore…" He said.

Draco nodded, "Don't worry we don't need him yet." He said laughingly.

Harry shook his head, "Draco go to bed." He said smiling.

"I can't believe you even want to sleep." Draco yawned snuggling into Harry's chest.

"I do and so do you so let's sleep." Harry said, with that he clapped his hands and all the lights went out.

"How long will you love me Harry?" Draco asked looking into the darkness.

"Forever and ever babe." Harry replied. Draco smiled and closed his eyes.

Finished

A/n anybody who read this all the way through tell me what you think of it. It's kind of random I know.

But I think it was cute.

RAVEN


End file.
